Electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones and tablet computers have become immensely popular in recent years. Such devices provide the convenience of both computational power and communication facilities with mobility. These devices are highly sophisticated and include delicate electronics. Their frequent use and portability exposes such devices to an increased risk of traumatic shock from being dropped, struck or exposed to various other environmental conditions. A number of different protective devices and carrying cases are commercially available, however, many of these are cumbersome, being not only aesthetically unpleasing, but adding to the weight of the device and prevent proper heat dissipation from the device. Still further, many such protection devices do not provide adequate shock absorption or shock distribution capabilities and, therefore, do not truly protect the sensitive electronics within such devices.
Accordingly, need exists for a protective mechanism for use with portable electronic devices which provides improved shock absorption and shock distribution characteristics.
Further need exists for a protective mechanism for use with portable electronic devices which does not significantly increase the weight of the device or interfere with heat dissipation from the device.
A still further need exists for a protective mechanism for use with portable electronic devices which is aesthetically pleasing.
In addition to currently available protective mechanisms, the number of different device holders are available for use in, for example automobiles or on office desktops, tables, etc. Unfortunately, many of these device holders work only with the original dimensions of the electronic device, e.g. a cell phone or smartphone, and are not intended to accommodate the increased dimensional profile of a device in combination with a protective mechanism, sometimes requiring the user to remove the protective mechanism so that it can be placed in the device holder. Further, many such holding devices provide limited or no degrees of motion once the device is attached.
Accordingly, further need exists for a protective case which can be used in combination with a device holder attachment which does not require removal of the protective mechanism.
A still further need exists for a protective case which can be used in combination with a device holder attachment which provides multiple degrees of freedom, including tilting and rotation, without requiring removal of the protective mechanism from the electronics device.